jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dunta Coral
Born and raised within the Corellian System, Dunta is a Corellian through and through. His demeanor, loyalty, and at times stubbornness all stem from this basic fact. Dunta has devoted his life to the Corellian Jedi Order and to the protection of the people that live on the Planets orbiting the Sun of Corel. Dunta works as one of the Headmasters of the Corellian Jedi Academy, is the Head Healer of the Five Worlds Medical Center on Selonia, and also helps out the Galaxy as a reporter for the HNN. =Appearance= Outwards appearance Dunta is a medium sized human, standing only 5'9 and not weighing very much for that size at only 190. He is fairly muscular due to his training in the Djem So form. This form, which required a rigorous training routine shaped and honed Dunta into the body he has today. Clothing Dunta wears a varience of cloths, each for different reasons. If you were to see Dunta in public, or at the academy, he would be in his normal robes. Emerald green floor length type, with a light green undershirt and dark pants. If Dunta was ate his office, or inside the Five Worlds Medical Center, you would most likely see him in his healing robes. These had the same undershirt and pants, however the style of the robes was different. These robes were not floor length, instead they came up to the mid calf. Other differences would be that the back area is tighter for further support, and that his robes sleeves are larger for more movement. These robes are emerald as well, but are worn by all of the healers on Selonia. Dunta's pants are always embroidered with his Corellian Bloodstripes which were once given to him by the Corellian people and Tagert Hunt. Weapons Dunta carries two light sabers. The first is a curved hilt lightsaber containing a Hurrikaine crystal in it. This, his primary saber was created to work better with his chosen combat style. The purple blade is a representation of his commitment to healing, while the emerald Jewels that encrust the hilt are his connection back to the CJO. Dunta's other saber is a simple shoto blade that he uses as a guarding mechanism when two sabers might be necessary. This one has a Green crystal that reenforces the connection with his Temple as well as the symbol on the hilt of the Corellian Jedi. =History= -''Fear is the path to the Dark Side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate... leads to suffering. I sense much fear in you''-Jedi Master Yoda Early life Pre Academy Dunta Coral was born to Andruw Coral and Dot Coral on the planet of Selonia. Here Dunta would grow and live, moving around every once in a while due to his father being sent to a new base. Andruw Coral was a Pilot for the Corellian Government; which ever it may of been at the time. The family moved multiple times in Dunta's early life. When he was five, the Coral's moved off planet for the first time, as Andruw was commissioned to fly in the best fighter group that Corellia had to offer. This was Dunta's first visit to the planet of Corellia, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. While in customs at the Coronet space port, a robber ran through the terminal, and knocked over his mother. Dunta, in a fit of rage, reached out his hand as if to stop the man. When the man stopped, frozen in place Dunta knew that he was special. The Jedi that was chasing the man knew as well, and Dunta was told that he had just utilized the force for the first time. Dunta was offered a spot at the Corellian Jedi Academy, where would learn to control the force, and use it as a friend. Academy Life Within the Academy, Dunta had gained great standing and an even greater sense of companionship then he had ever felt before. Here, for the first time, Dunta found a true friend; Maronea. A Selonian, Maro and Dunta were tied together by their natural connection to their home planet. Maro was one of the rare fertile females that could be found within the Selonian dens. The two's friendship grew until one day, until Maro had to return to her Sept. Dunta was alone again within the academy, but used this emptiness to study harder and learn more, and progress faster then first thought possible. As Dunta reached the age of 7 he had far surpassed the Jedi's original testing of his power. He know could do what many older padawan's couldn't dream of. Recognizing this, a Jedi Knight by the name of Tagert Hunt took notice of the young Jedi and requested to train him in the way of the force. Dunta and the council accepted, and the two began to train. Dunta was well versed in the basics before becoming Tagert's apprentice, but under the guiding wing of Hunt, he made a large jump forward. The area that was most greatly effected soon became the area of his choice, his ability to fight with a Lightsaber. After many years of hard training in the training rooms, both with and without his master Dunta soon became proficient in many light saber forms. This however did not sit well with the council, who saw great promise in the young apprentice. They ordered him to choose a form, and become a master of it, willing him to become a weapons master and be the sword upon which a defense can be built. Dunta felt the most secure in his Djem So training, and so this was his chosen method of battle. The style suited him well, for even though his had a smaller frame then most Djem So users, he could provide just as strong of an attack. After mastering this form, Dunta was ready for his trials. During a simple shake down run of some Corellian Smugglers, Dunta met Rel'ava Grotx. The Corellian teenager was beautiful in the young Jedi's eyes, and because he couldn't stop staring, Dunta was shot in the arm by a Rodian. Rel'ava was a freighter, and piloting the ship that was acting as the Jedi's cover. After focusing on the fire fight, Dunta went over to talk to her, and learned that she was 19, and that there fathers had both been in the same flight school at CorSec academy. From that point on, the two became pen pals as their lives took them in different directions. After 4 years of dating behind Master Tagerts back, and without the Council knowing (even though most of the students did) Dunta asked Rel to marry him. Soon after their marriage, Rel became pregnant, and at the age of 23, Dunta was a father... but he never got to know his son. Trials Trial of Skill Dunta's trial of skill naturally tested his skill with the blade. The Corellian Jedi Order had worked with CorSec on many occasions, and continues to do so to this day. This was one of those days where they requested the help of the CJO, and the job fell to both Dunta and Tagert. CorSec had discovered a drug trafficking ring on Selonia, in one of the Dens. They didn't have intel on the numbers that the traffickers had, so they asked for assistance. The plan was to have two teams come in. One from the front and the other from the side. Dunta was stationed to enter from the side believing that he was the flanking element. However, there was a spy within the CorSec squad, and he happened to be the one in charge of the radio contact. As the two teams were ready to go, the main attacking front(commanded by Tagert) couldn't get through the door. The Drug lords had refitted it, knowing that this would be the better team to come through against them. While the lead team continued to beat against the doors, the radio man told the secondary team that they were through and that they were clear to flank. Breaking through the doors, young Dunta came face to face with 20 drug cronies, all armed with powerful blasters, ready to take the group out. Dunta had to act fast, and he had his squad take action. Heading straight at the men, Dunta took the brunt of the laser fire, a light saber does that to someone. He efficiently blocked and returned all of the attacking fire, cutting down four of the gunman. While he and a few of the heavy troopers kept the cronies pined down, the remainder of the squad flanked to the right of the group. The small 11 man squad took down all 20 of the cronies, without loosing a single man. As Dunta looked around, he saw the leader heading out the back on the door. Throwing his hand out, he blasted the man with a force Stasis, and he froze when he touched the door. When Tagert's crew finally broke through, they found Dunta's team sitting on the crates carrying the cargo, and the ringleader cuffed, lying on the floor. Dunta had passed his first test with flying colors, showing bravery and skill in his chosen form. Trial of Flesh When Dunta was young, his one true friend had left him. This was, of course, Maro, his Selonian friend who returned to her Sept as a Fertile female. During their separation, Dunta and Maro kept in contact, and often got together to say hi. This arrangement continued until both were 14 years old, when the Overden made an offensive on Moro's Sept. The attacking den, killed Moro, taking the Sept's only remaining fertile female, and forcing the group to extinction. The news traveled slowly, and Dunta had to live with not knowing for a long time... as his friend would not return his comlinks or his holomails. Finally, Dunta went to look for her, and found the Den where the Sept lived abandoned... but found blood on the floor. Dunta never saw the body, but he knew it to be true... his one friend was gone from this plain, and had become one with the force. Trial of Courage At the age of 16, Dunta and Master Hunt were on a mission to Ryloth. As a planet that held a particular place for the Corellian People, mainly because of how great the smuggling opportunity was with Ryll, the Jedi Order had sent out feelers into the system. The first in system were the Master and his Padawan, and their main objective was just to learn about the culture on Ryloth, as well as scout out the terrain and the Ryll Caves. While on one of there first stops, a loud roar reached the Jedi's ears. Dunta, Tagert, and their guide all turned to find themselves toe to toe with two lyleks. Hopping into action, Dunta ignited his blade and sprung into action, dispatching his Lylek with three mighty blows. Looking over, he spotted his master, trying to fend off his bigger beast, while also keeping their guide safe. Letting the force run over his legs, Dunta sprung, flying through the air and landing on the back of the Lylek. Stabbing downwards, the insects hard shell continued to repel the light saber. Switching tactics, Dunta focused a force repulse. Letting the force well up inside him, he jumped up, and released a wave of pure force energy, and an extreme force pushed down on the Lyleks legs, causing them to buckle. The counter reaction to the repulse, ended up snapping the beasts neck, and the Lylek hit the Ryloth crust, dead. Trial of Spirit This took place after Dunta returned from the Darkside. See Entering the shade below. Entering the Shade Losing the light At the age of 23, Dunta had become a Jedi Knight within the Corellian Jedi Academy, although he had not completed the trial of spirit. Looking over his past, Master Hunt set out a task, noting that Dunta had not completed his trial of skill yet, required to advance. Learning of an ancient Sith ruins located in the heart of the Naboo forest, Master Hunt sent Dunta off there to recover a holocron, knowing full well that something would happen there. With his mind focused on the task, Dunta rushed off to find the holocron, racing across the grounds and scouring the forest. After 7 days search, he felt an odd twinge in the force, and began moving towards its source. Trusting fully in the power, and in his control of the force, the Padawan learner moved forwards cautiously as he approached what looked like a crumbled statue. Getting closer, the Darkness smothered him, pushing down on him and making it hard to breath. Dunta had encountered Darkness before, but never like this. The sheer force of it crushed him, pushing him to the ground and rendering the Jedi unable to move. Dunta remained there, trapped under the weight of the darkness for a full year, yet he did not budge. He did not give in to the darkness, but he also could not leave. After the one year, Dunta was close to giving in, when out of no where the light finally shown. Dunta focused on those he loved... including a young woman, a Princess, that he loved dearly. From deep in the pit of his soul, this love, this power, released, and out of his body came Force Light ripping the Darkness from the building and freeing Dunta from his prison. Category:Jedi Master Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Jedi Grand Master